Nocturnal Romance
by UchihaIna
Summary: Ele um ser imortal fadado a caminhar por um mundo solitário, ela uma garotinha temerosa. Será que Uchiha Itachi, um vampiro frio e sem coração conseguirá resistir? E ela, será que conseguira ignorar a beleza daquela face e olhos frios?


**Nocturnal Romance**

_Sinopse: Em uma noite sem lua somente a escuridão toma o local, uma jovem corre desesperada ao encontro do desconhecido, perdida, em seus próprios devaneios, almejando uma salvação, temerosa continua a caminhar buscando uma luz no fim do túnel. _

_Ele um vampiro, um ser da noite, fadado a caminhar pelo mundo alimentando-se daqueles cujo um dia pôde chamar de 'irmãos'. Não que ele se importasse, não que ele se sentisse culpado, ele não sentia nada, absolutamente nada... Uma garotinha de cabelos róseos e expressão temerosa, olhos esverdeados que mais pareciam convidá-lo a embarcar em um caminho sem volta. Será que Uchiha Itachi, um vampiro frio e sem coração conseguirá resistir? E ela, será que conseguira ignorar a beleza daquela face e olhos frios? Confiaram... _

_ItaxSaku - Desafio de Helloween. (Desafio do grupo Ero Sannin no Nyah Fanfiction)_

_A noite estava gélida, não havia lua, não haviam estrelas, não havia nada, exceto aquela sensação terrível de que alguém espreitava a cada esquina, a cada beco escuro. Um calafrio percorria a espinha da rosada, andava apressada, não devia ter ido aquela maldita festa! Não fosse aquela idéia maluca não estaria ali, perdida, cerrou os punhos lembrando-se do que vira na tal 'festa'. Para ela aquela ocasião não tinha nada de alegre, as ruas debilmente enfeitadas por bugigangas como abóboras, velas, morcegos dependurados nos portões, diabos, nem era costume naquele país, por que davam tanta importância? _

_Novamente um calafrio, tremeu, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, não fosse aquela maldita festa não estaria sozinha, pois não teria sido humilhada ao presenciar o namorado agarrado com outra em um quarto aleatório da mansão onde a comemoração ocorrera. Por mais que aquela noite fosse agitada, já era demasiadamente tarde, por isso não via uma alma viva naquelas ruelas escuras, somente ela que tentava apertar os passos, fracassando vergonhosamente devido ao salto alto, os pés doíam, o rosto ainda queimava pelas lágrimas que derramara. _

_Onde estavam os amigos naquele momento? Oh, sim, provavelmente ainda bêbados na mansão, se agarrando em algum quarto, decidira acompanhar Naruto, um loiro mimado e infantil que considerava um irmão, aquele homem, namorava uma de suas melhores amigas, Hinata, por algum motivo que nem ela própria compreendia ele havia bebido, não era disso, mas naquela maldita noite resolvera fazê-lo. Ino, sua até então melhor amiga namorava com Sai, porém ambos decidiram ir para casa mais cedo, muito provável que estivessem planejando algo especial, sentiu o coração apertar, não que tivesse inveja ou ciúmes, mas desejava ter o mesmo destino, ir para casa junto do namorado, confortável no carro do mesmo e então passariam uma noite de amor. Tinham começado a namorar há pouco tempo, ele era um homem sedutor, galante, mas ela, ainda tímida e um pouco conservadora demais, não que isso justificasse a traição, mas o coração doía de pensar que se tivesse satisfeito ele como o próprio desejava, talvez estivessem juntos. _

_Cessou os passos, sentindo a garganta seca, um barulho vinha logo a frente, de um dos becos, deu uns passos para trás, um pouco desajeitada, quase tropeçando, apertou a barra do vestido, sentindo-se uma tola por ter medo de um simples barulhinho. Suspirou profundamente, mirando os orbes esmeraldinos no destino traçado, passaria rápido, sem olhar para trás, contou mentalmente até três e foi! _

_Correu, sem nem olhar para trás, pensou que assim estaria a salvo, todavia, fora interrompida pela visão de um homem, de longos cabelos negros, ele olhava-a vidrado, um sorriso maldoso e perigosamente lindo dançando nos lábios. Ele estava todo vestido de preto, provavelmente fora em alguma festa a fantasia, indagou. Observou-o por alguns minutos, vidrada, o que diabos era aquilo? Ele tinha algo que parecia convidá-la, um tipo de aura que a prendia com um simples olhar, sentiu-se uma tola por agir daquela maneira. Abaixou levemente a cabeça, corada, tinha que sair dali! _

_Tão logo pensou em faze-lo, ergueu a cabeça, olhando em direção ao estranho, mas onde estava ele? Tinha sumido! Impossível, contestou a própria mente, aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira! Um homem não podia desaparecer como se fosse um fantasma, isso era tolice, girou os calcanhares, procurando a figura peculiar, mas não vira absolutamente nada, voltou a caminhar, vez ou outra virando para trás, mas não havia nada. _

'_- Haruno Sakura, você está ficando louca! Como pôde se deixar levar por uma fantasia no meio do nada? Isso é ridículo.' - Se martirizava, tentando lembrar-se que devia ter juízo, continuou o caminho, até que se viu completamente perdida, nunca tinha passado por aquela região, também naquele horário seria complicado achar o caminho de casa. Olhou em volta, procurando um orelhão, mas não havia nada! _

_Maldição, não poderia nem ligar para casa? Céus, só podiam estar de brincadeira! Uma neblina estranha começou a cobrir a região, fazendo a garota ficar ainda mais assustada, nem em seus piores pesadelos tivera aquele tipo de impressão, fosse o que fosse, aquilo era real, não era pesadelo, nem era devaneio, tudo estava começando a ficar estranho demais. Correu, correu desesperada, tentando encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la e então viu-se frente há um velho, sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente. _

_- Oh, por Deus, senhor ainda bem que o encontrei! Me ajude, estou perdida, não sei como sair daqui... - Exclamou atônica, notando apenas um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios do ancião. Temeu, analisando bem a situação. _

_- Ora, mocinha, andando sozinha essa hora, é perigoso sabia? Isso me faz lembrar uma história... - A voz esganiçada, assustadoramente rouca devido a idade soava na mente dela como uma espécie de aviso. - Sabe, nessas noites sem lua, moças tão jovens andando sozinhas, existe uma história, que um assassino, vaga pela região e que quando ele escolhe suas vitimas não existe nada que se possa fazer. _

_- O-o que quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou nervosa, já estava perdendo a paciência, deu um passo a frente, encarando-o com uma expressão de poucos amigos. _

_- É apenas uma história, jovem, apenas uma história... - Um sorriso débil nascia no canto dos lábios do homem que por algum motivo desaparecia, deixando-a completamente boquiaberta. _

_- Ei! Senhor, onde está você? Pare de brincadeiras, apareça! - Praticamente gritou, tentando focalizar a imagem do homem em meio aquela névoa que se tornava cada vez mais densa. Era praticamente palpável, olhou para os próprios pés, quase não conseguindo enxergá-los, graças a pouca luz que havia no ambiente. Aquela parte da cidade era esquisita, não haviam postes que iluminavam o caminho e nem tampouco casas ou apartamentos, apenas um amontoado de prédios abandonados e esquecidos ao Deus do ará. _

'_- Por favor, não, eu não quero ficar aqui, alguém!' - Gritava internamente, voltava a correr, esbarrando em diversas coisas, sacos de lixo, latas, tropeçando de maneira que consideraria ridícula em outras ocasiões, finalmente se chocara com algo, aliás, alguém, pois o ser a segurava pelos ombros. _

_- Está perdida, garotinha? - Um brilho rubro chamava a atenção da mulher, os olhos daquele homem brilhavam como sangue, um brilho intenso e perturbador, tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços dele, todavia, fora impedida, pelo aperto firme que ele tinha. - Não vai fugir... - A voz melodiosa soou como uma canção macabra nos ouvidos da pequena. _

'_- Moças tão jovens como você, andando sozinhas, existe um assassino, quando escolhe suas vitimas não existe nada que se possa fazer' - A voz do velho voltou a soar como um mau agouro na mente da rosada, lágrimas rolavam pela face assustada e temerosa da mulher. _

_- Por favor, me deixe ir, eu juro que... Eu não direi a ninguém, mas me deixe viver! - Suplicou, encarando aqueles olhos vermelhos e ali não pôde enxergar absolutamente nada, principalmente compaixão, ele parecia ser totalmente imune a suplicas ou coisas do tipo. Engoliu em seco, quando ele aproximou os lábios perigosamente, puxando-a mais para perto, envolvendo sua cintura e fazendo-a arrepiar-se pela proximidade. _

_- Não tente... - Sussurrou, irônico. - Apelar para o meu lado sentimental, vai descobrir que ele não existe... - Complementou, encarando a face intumescida da garota. _

_- Eu não fiz nada! Eu só quero ir para casa, então, por favor! - Voltou a dizer, talvez fosse apenas um mal entendido, talvez aquela história de assassino fosse só uma bobagem e aquele homem ali somente estivesse brincando! Isso, uma brincadeira de Helloween, estava apenas pregando-lhe uma peça, engraçado, forçou um sorriso que logo se transformou em uma risada insana, tudo era uma brincadeira, ela iria para casa, voltaria para sua família e então no dia seguinte contaria tudo aos amigos, contaria que fora pega em uma pegadinha e que quase morrera de medo. _

_- Não é uma brincadeira, garotinha. - Ele afastou-se, ainda mantendo-a presa, observando a reação 'adorável' que ela tivera, conseguia sentir o cheiro do medo, o desespero, aquilo era extasiante, desde que a vira resolvera segui-la, ela era linda, sua vitima ideal, parecia estremecer com qualquer barulho, adorava alimentar-se de pessoas como ela, fracas, vulneráveis, era divertido brincar com elas até o momento de sua morte. - É real, Sakura... _

_- Hahaha... Mentira... Isso não... Isso não é... - Ria, desesperada, o riso foi morrendo, transformando-se em uma careta de agonia. '- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...' - O próprio nome ecoou na mente da mulher, fazendo-a encolher-se de medo, como ele sabia? Quem era ele afinal? Como podia saber seu nome? Desesperou-se, tentando livrar-se daqueles braços, não sabia de onde tirava forças, mas debatia-se, arranhando-o, mordendo-o, precisava fugir, não iria morrer ali, não daquela forma. Uma luz no fim do túnel, pôde livrar-se por um segundo, se pôs a correr, imaginando que um milagre havia acontecido, desaparecia no meio da nevoa, enquanto uma risada cruel a seguia, cada vez mais perto, mais perto, mais perto... _

_- Te peguei! - Ele balbuciou, segurando-a pelo pescoço, forçava aquela região, fazendo-a ofegar, ela lutava, para manter os olhos abertos. - Não pode fugir, não pode correr, porque eu sou mais forte, sou mais rápido. - Ele complementou, analisando aquela face contorcida de dor, fraca, ela era fraca. Mas de algum modo sentiu-se atraído, como há muito não sentia, ela sabia que ia morrer, podia sentir ela começar a se conformar a medida que lutava como uma leoa, agarrando-se ao braço dele, tentando inutilmente respirar, todavia, de algum modo viu beleza naquela reação, naquela vontade, vontade esta que ele sabia que seria inútil, pois ele, era um assassino, um vampiro e quando ele desejava uma presa, jamais a deixava escapar. _

_- S-sol-solte-me! - Ordenou a garota, quase sem ar, os olhos esmeraldinos adquirindo um tom enevoado, não conseguia mais, por um momento sentiu o chão faltar, sendo envolta por aqueles braços e então a luz da lua que até então permanecera oculta pelas densas nuvens apontou no céu, iluminando a face daquele monstro, sim, ele era um monstro, incrivelmente belo, mas ainda sim um monstro. Admirou aquela face alva, ele tinha calma e ao mesmo tempo um desejo assassino expresso naqueles olhos vermelhos, encarando-a como se quisesse devorar. _

_- Não. - Anuiu simplesmente, observando-a ofegar e os batimentos cardíacos baterem descompassados, ela olhava-o como se quisesse entende-lo, céus, o que era aquilo? Nunca em toda sua eternidade se demorava em demasia com suas vitimas, apenas o suficiente para assustá-las e depois as matava simplesmente, mas aquela garota, aqueles olhos verdes pareciam convidá-lo para ir além. Há muitos séculos não se sentia instigado a experimentar os lábios de ninguém, há muito se saciava apenas com o sangue, sem se importar em criar laços ou coisas parecidas. _

_- Ao menos me diga o porquê... - Pediu ela, já mais calma, sabia que não iria conseguir escapar, não se ele não desejasse isso, embora não fosse de acreditar em lendas ou coisas do tipo, era óbvio que aquele homem ali presente não era humano, fosse não estaria naquele estado, fosse não teria sido novamente capturada. _

_- Não existe um motivo em especial, apenas escolhi você para me servir de alimento esta noite, apenas isso... Você é só mais uma, uma de minhas vitimas. - Ele disse friamente, encarando o olhar magoado da rosada, não entendia os motivos daquele tipo de reação, o que ela esperava? Que ele lhe dissesse que o tinha conquistado? Que fora a mais bela que já vira em séculos? Aquele tipo de coisa só acontecia em romances tolos, não? Ele não sentira nada, ele não tinha coração, não tinha sentimentos e nem tampouco almejava companhia em sua mórbida imortalidade. _

_- Entendo... - Um sorriso triste iluminou a face alva da mulher, ela de fato parecia decepcionada, imaginava o motivo de estar daquele jeito, ela se deixara levar pela beleza exuberante daquele homem? Daquele monstro, daquele ser sem alma? Mas qual era o problema? Ele não devia nada a ela, apenas necessitava alimentar-se e ela fora a azarada da vez, mais um corpo que apareceria no dia seguinte e então sem nenhuma explicação arquivariam o caso, uma pobre moça que morrera, vitima de um psicopata, um assassino. _

_- Se vai me matar, me permita fazer dois pedidos. - Encarou-o, ele por sua vez arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-a com certa confusão. _

_- Seu nome... Eu quero saber o nome daquele que irá ceifar minha vida e... - Um sorriso irônico nascia no canto do lábios do vampiro, ele sabia, ele já tinha idéia de qual seria o pedido que ela faria, podia ler na mente dela, não, não era só isso, a forma com que ela corava e desviava o olhar, confusa, esclarecia e muito o que ela queria dizer, não precisava usar seus poderes para ter certeza, ele sabia. _

_- Uchiha Itachi... - Sussurrou. _

_- E quanto ao segundo pedido eu... - Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, afrouxou a mão que ainda mantinha sob o pescoço delicado da garota, levando a outra até o queixo da mesma, forçando um pouco, fazendo-a encará-lo e então assaltou-a com um beijo, os lábios frios em contato com os quentes dela, uma sensação agradável invadiu o corpo de ambos. Ela suspirou quando ele intensificou a caricia e ele sentiu-se de certa forma quente, como há muito não se sentia. Era confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo gratificante. Agora, não mais a segurava pelo pescoço, apenas envolvia a cintura fina da mulher, trazendo-a mais para si e a outra mão corria pelo corpo esguio e curvilíneo, corpo este que constatou ser capaz de enlouquecê-lo, faze-lo sentir sensações que há muito deixara de lado. A língua, quente ávida invadia aquela boca delicada, pedindo mais e mais e ela delicadamente de doava, correspondendo em igual intensidade, perdendo-se naquele beijo insano, naquele beijo mortal. _

'_- Eu quero que me ame, se vou deixar esse mundo, quero ser amada, amada como nunca fui... Faça-me sua...' - O pensamento vagava pela mente da garota, que agora era tomada por diversos tipos de sensações indescritíveis, aquele pedido, de certa forma comovera o vampiro, nunca imaginou-se naquela situação, um ultimo desejo... Era irônico, um desejo que agora se tornaria parte dele, pois por vontade própria se sentia compelido a atende-lo, um desejo que agora divida com a rosada, pois ele também a queria, também a desejava. _

_- Itachi... - Murmurou a outra, entre os intervalos daquele beijo, num ímpeto ele cessava a caricia, virando-a de costas, ainda mantendo-a presa, deslizava os lábios pelo pescoço alvo e exposto da mulher, deleitando-se com a delicadeza daquela pele, com o cheiro agridoce, cheiro de flores, Sakura, que nome mais perfeito, imaginou, sorrindo discretamente, os cabelos róseos de uma cor incomum, um conjunto atraente e extasiante. Tratava de descer o zíper que prendia o vestido relativamente curto da mulher, expondo mais ainda aquela pele, provando cada pedacinho, mordiscando de forma carinhosa, enquanto ela suspirava e tentava conter os gemidos. _

_Virou-a novamente, tratando de fazer o vestido escorregar pelos ombros da mesma, retirando-o, agora ela estava ali, exposta, apenas usando a lingerie, era sexy, delicada, mas ainda sim sexy, ela por sua vez, levou as mãos, trêmulas para a camisa do vampiro, abrindo os botões devagar, sentindo a pele alva e fria por baixo das roupas, arrepiou-se, sentindo-se extasiada e embargada pelo simples prazer de tocá-lo. Enfiou uma das mãos para dentro da brecha exposta, arranhou, sutilmente o abdômen bem torneado do Uchiha, causando arrepios no mesmo. _

_- Sakura... - Ele murmurou o nome dela, mais uma vez tomando-a em um beijo, mas dessa vez ainda mais urgente, delicadamente fazia com que a mulher arqueasse o corpo para trás, deleitando-se com a pele do pescoço, onde mordiscava, com cuidado para não machucá-la, pois os caninos já expostos ansiavam pelo sangue, por aquele liquido doce e amaldiçoado que o fazia continuar vivendo, imortal. _

_Mas não iria beber dela, não antes de fazê-la sentir-se satisfeita. Ergueu o corpo da pequena, que prontamente envolvia a cintura do mesmo com ambas as pernas, 'abraçando-o', podendo assim sentir o quanto ele a desejava, estava excitado, por ela, louco de desejo, queria possuí-la, não pôde deixar de sorrir, nunca imaginara que sua primeira vez seria numa rua deserta, no meio da noite, com um assassino, com um vampiro, deixou que ele abrisse o feixe do sutiã, expondo os seios pequenos, mas perfeitos e belos e então sem cerimônias ele abocanhou o direito, lambendo, chupando, sugando. _

_- Oh Itachi... - Murmurava, gemia, contorcendo-se de prazer com o toque da língua fria e úmida do homem, jamais havia se sentido tão bem, mesmo nas vezes em que permitira ao namorado avançar um pouco mais, ele nunca fora capaz de causar tantas sensações, tanto prazer, semi cerrou os orbes, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto agora ele se dedicava ao outro seio, e com a mão direita acariciava o outro, ele era delicado, gentil, era uma sensação maravilhosa. Podia sentir o baixo ventre arder em desejo, nunca na vida se sentira tão excitada, tão desejosa._

_Ele a colocou sobre o chão, encarando-a, enquanto a garota se aproximava, levando as mãos um tanto vacilantes até o zíper da calça dele, por fim abria, tocando sutilmente o membro rijo do vampiro por cima da cueca que ele usava. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro prazeroso, ela colocou a mão direita dentro da cueca do amante, tocando-o de forma calma e carinhosa, curiosa enquanto observava as reações que era capaz de causar, suspiros, gemidos baixos e contidos, abaixou a cueca, envolvendo o pênis de Itachi, movendo-o devagar, envolvendo a glande, deleitando-se pela expressão sôfrega que o mesmo fazia, aumentando um pouco o ritmo atendendo aquele desejo mudo que ele fazia. _

_Ele então não se conteve, inverteu as posições, fazendo-a virar-se novamente de costas, colocou uma das mãos por dentro da calcinha da rosada, tocando na intimidade da mesma, fazendo-a arquear o corpo, utilizava o polegar para esfregar o clitóris da garota, fazendo-a ofegar, o dedo médio, tocava sutilmente e entrada úmida e convidativa, tratou de penetrá-la, calmamente, fazendo-a se contorcer, não de dor, mas de prazer, movia o dedo, deleitando-se com o prazer da parceira, enquanto a masturbava, continuou com os beijos, lambidas, movendo o dedo mais rápido, até que sentiu ela se contrair, entregando-se ao orgasmo. Ele a amparou, apertando-a sutilmente. _

_- Sakura, eu te quero... - Sussurrou, ao pé do ouvido da garota, que apenas sorriu, assentindo positivamente, ela também o queria, céus, como o queria. Ela tratou de apoiar ambas as mãos em uma parede próxima, ali naquele beco, certamente ninguém os veria e naquele momento pouco se importava, não queria voltar atrás. _

_- Me faça sua, Itachi... - Olhou por sobre o ombro direito, convidando-o para prosseguir e ele assim o fez, agora que ela já estava pronta para recebê-lo. Segurou a cintura da garota, posicionando-se atrás dela, então colocou o membro rijo na entrada da intimidade da mulher, investindo contra ela. Ela mordeu os lábios, suprimindo um gemido de dor e prazer, ele a estocou firme, depois cessou, esperando que ela se acostumasse com a 'invasão' e somente quando ela moveu os quadris pedindo mais contato foi que ele passou a penetrá-la, segurava firmemente a cintura da rosada, puxando-a contra o próprio corpo, ela gemia, se contorcia, enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo. _

_- Oh sim, por favor, mais rápido, Itachi... Céus... - Balbuciava, timidamente, enquanto ele sorria, 'obedecendo' aqueles pedidos, investia firme e gostoso, enterrando-se dentro dela, sentindo o membro ser completamente envolto pelo sexo da parceira, gemendo de prazer. Segurava de forma nada delicada as madeixas medianas da mulher, puxando a cabeça da mulher para trás, enquanto usava a língua para lamber o pescoço, completamente excitado por aqueles gemidos que mais pareciam música para os ouvidos do imortal._

_- Sakura... - Sussurrava o nome dela, mordendo delicadamente o pescoço, ficou ali mais um tempo, depois trocou de posição, fazendo-a ficar de frente e então ergueu o corpo miúdo da garota, se colocando novamente dentro dela, que agora envolvia a cintura dele com as pernas, facilitando o contato, os lábios novamente se tocaram, entregando-se há mais um beijo, intenso e prazeroso, ela enterrou as mãos delicadas da cabeleira do moreno, puxando-os, deslizou os beijos pelo rosto, queixo, onde mordiscou e depois no pescoço, onde mordia com força afim de deixar uma marca, não que almejasse que ela ali ficasse, pois sabia, que não conseguiria deixar marcas naquela pele perfeita, pois ele não era humano, mas ainda sim queria vê-la, mesmo que por alguns segundos, a prova de que ele naquele momento pertencia a ela, somente a ela, se amaram, se entregaram um ao outro em sua total intensidade até que por fim sentiu o corpo pequeno da rosada estremecer, o interior da garota apertava-o, entregando-se a mais um orgasmo, assim como ele que se derramou dentro daquele corpo que o levava a loucura. Ela o encarou, ofegante, enquanto segurava delicadamente a face do mesmo e então depositou um beijo doce nos lábios do vampiro. _

_- Arigatou... - Sussurrou simplesmente, expondo o pescoço a ele, que aceitou, cravando ali os dentes, sentindo o gosto doce do sangue da garota. Ela gemeu, entregando-se ao momento, não era doloroso e nem amedrontador como imaginara, era prazeroso, quente, um prazer quase sexual invadia o corpo da mulher que aos poucos ia perdendo as forças, soltando-se daquele corpo e ele amparando-a, gentilmente consumindo aquele liquido precioso. Enfim os orbes esmeraldinos selados, ela completamente abandonada em seus braços. Minutos de silêncio, minutos que mais pareciam horas. _

_- Sakura... - Ele murmurou para si mesmo, lembrando-se daquele momento, não tivera outro tão intenso, nem mesmo quando era mortal, suspirou, recordando-se daquele precioso dia, aquele gosto deliciosamente vicioso que o sangue da garota continha, os lábios, o corpo, foi então que viu-se apaixonado, era isso. Mesmo depois de um ano, não esquecera, nem por um segundo daquele momento. Embora tenha demorado para admitir agora tinha certeza, amava-a. _

_- Sakura... Eu te amo... - Sussurrou, vidrado em um ponto qualquer do ambiente. _

_- Eu sei... Eu também te amo, Itachi. - A garota ergueu-se da cama de casal imensa, abraçando-o gentilmente. - Sempre vou amar... _

Nas ruínas da meia-noite, quando a luz do meu espírito pecaminoso é acesa...

Uma magnífica peça teatral nasce, como um feitiço fúnebre

Um beijo apaixonado me desperta e as cortinas caem. As lágrimas profundas de tristeza do sacrifício.

Na peça teatral da meia-noite, a luz das nossas almas apaixonadas...

Nos envolve, dentro da escuridão...

Uma reunião momentânea...

A melodia ressoa; E abraçando o seu corpo que padece

Venha, dance, dance loucamente; As nossas sombras são transitórias

Nesta noite imoral na qual ambos abraçamos o pecado e as ilusões

Dance, dance loucamente; As nossas sombras

Abraçam o pecado e as ilusões nesta noite imoral.

_- Minha doce Sakura... Obrigado, por fazer minha eternidade vazia e sem sentido valer alguma coisa. Mesmo eu, um ser sem alma, um ser errante que vagava por este mundo pude encontrar o amor ao seu lado, obrigado por me fazer perceber que nunca é tarde para mudar e que até demônios podem amar... - Balbuciou, beijando-a, sendo prontamente correspondido. Novamente sendo levado aquela noite, quando por algum motivo para ele desconhecido no momento, havia parado, não pudera dar cabo da vida da garota, pois algo em seu interior dizia que se o fizesse jamais poderia conviver com a culpa. _

_Naquele momento já não tinha volta, se não a transformasse a perderia, por isso optara por dar-lhe seu sangue, transformando-a assim em um ser como ele; um ser imortal, uma vampiresa, __sua vampiresa__._

_FIM!_

_Gente espero que tenham curtido, não sabia exatamente que tema abordar para o Helloween, mas como sempre gostei de vampiros, imaginei que seria interessante fazer do nosso amado (e desejado =x) Itachi um vampiro! Essa fic é dedicada a todos os fãs de vampiros e do nosso moreno lindão. Também a fiz com o intuito de aceitar o desafio do fã clube Ero Sannin, espero que tenha ficado do agrado de todos. Até a próxima minna. ;***_


End file.
